waltdisneyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kopciuszek
Kopciuszek –amerykański film animowany Walta Disneya z roku 1950. Fabuła Animacja Disneya jest adaptacją popularnej baśni. Film opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która mimo, że jest sierotą i mieszka z wredną macochą i dwoma przyrodnimi siostrami: Anastazją i Gryzeldą ma optymistyczne spojrzenie na świat. Wierzy, że jej marzenia się spełnią. Przyjaźni się z myszkami: Jackiem i Kajtkiem, a także psem Bingiem ptaszkami i konikiem. Cały czas spełnia zachcianki Lucyfera - wrednego i leniwego kota macochy i sióstr. Pewnego dnia król ogłasza bal, na którym królewicz ma wybrać swoją przyszłą żonę. Kopciuszek bardzo o tym marzy, ale mimo, że macocha pozwala jej iść na bal, musi obsługiwać siostry i nie ma czasu, aby uszyć sobie sukienkę. Myszki robią jej niespodziankę. Szyją za nią sukienkę, którą potem niszczą siostry. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna wybiega do ogródka, aby tam popłakać. Nieoczekiwanie zjawia się dobra wróżka, która zamienia dynię w cudna karetę, myszki w konie, konia w stangreta, Binga w lokaja, a podartą sukienkę zamienia w piękną, balową, błękitną suknię. Wróżka mówi jej, ze czary trwają do północy. Kopciuszek tańczy na balu w księciu i się w nim zakochuje, tak samo jak on w niej. Gdy wybija północ Kopciuszek wybiega z pałacu i gubi przezroczysty pantofelek. Rano okazuje się, że królewicz szuka swojej ukochanej. Uważa, że znajdzie swoją wybrankę, jeśli będzie pasował na nią pantofelek. Macocha będąc pewna, ze Kopciuszek nie była na balu, zamyka ją. W czasie, gdy pantofelek przymierzają siostry, myszki wypuszczają Kopciuszka i w ostatniej chwili lokaj króla zwraca na dziewczynę uwagę. Macocha jednak tłucze pantofelek. Lokaj jest zrozpaczony, ale Kopciuszek pokazuje swój drugi pantofelek do pary. But pasuje. Kopciuszek poślubia królewicza. Obsada *Ilene Woods –'Kopciuszek' *Lucille Bliss –'Anastazja' *Rhoda Williams –'Gryzelda' *Eleanor Audley –'hrabina Tremaine, macocha' *William Phipps –'Królewicz' *Mike Douglas –'Królewicz (śpiew)' *Luis Van Rooten –'Król; Stary Książę' (głos) *James MacDonald –'Jacek / Kajtek / Bingo' (głos) *June Foray –'Lucyfer' (głos) *Don Barclay –'portier' (głos) *Betty Lou Gerson –'Narrator' (głos) 'Polski dubbing' Stara wersja Reżyseria: Seweryn Nowicki Udział wzięli: *Maria Ciesielska –'Kopciuszek' *Zofia Grabowska –'hrabina Tremaine, macocha,' 'dobra wróżka' *Alicja Barska –'Anastazja' *Alina Janowska –'Gryzelda' *Stanisław Łapiński –'Król' *Kazimierz Brusikiewicz –'Stary Książę' i inni Nowa wersja *Katarzyna Tatarak –'Kopciuszek' *Mirosława Krajewska –'hrabina Tremaine, macocha' *Teresa Lipowska –'Dobra wróżka' *Jacek Kopczyński –'Królewicz' *Monika Wierzbicka –'Anastazja' *Hanna Kinder-Kiss –'Gryzelda' *Witold Pyrkosz –'Król' *Jacek Jarosz –'Książę' *Jacek Braciak –'Jacek / Portier' *Jacek Bończyk –'Kajtek / Bingo' *Mirosław Wieprzewski –'Lucyfer' *Ilona Kuśmierska –'Mysz' *Joanna Wizmur –'Perla' *Jolanta Wilk –'Narrator' Piosenki *'Cinderella' - Kopciuszek *'A dream is a Wish' - Ja znam takie sny *'Sing sweet nightingale' - Słowik *'Bibbiddi Bobbiddi Boo' - Bibbiddi Bobbiddi Boo *'So this is love' - Nie trzeba słów Nagrody ;Nagrody w 1950 *Walt Disney Nagroda specjalna MFF – Wenecja ;Nominacje w 1950 *Wilfred Jackson –Złote Lwy MFF – Wenecja *Hamilton Luske –Złote Lwy MFF – Wenecja *Hamilton Luske –Złote Lwy najlepszy film animowany ;Nominacje w 1951 *Oscar najlepsza piosenka *Oscar najlepsza muzyka ;Nominacje w 1960 *Wilfred Jackson – Złoty NiedźwiedźBerlin *Hamilton Luske – Złoty NiedźwiedźBerlin Kontynuacje *– po 52 latach ''Kopciuszek: Spełnione Marzenia'' , *– po 57 latach ''Kopciuszek: Co by było gdyby...'' . Kategoria:Filmy